Sinatra
by Sakura Potter
Summary: Yusuf está haciendo las pruebas de su nuevo sedante así que Arthur debe revisar su eficiencia ¿Qué es lo que el hombre clave sueña mientras lo prueba?


**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros.

**Nota de autor: **Yo sé que debería seguir traduciendo la historia pero me estoy matando en la escuela así que para relajarme escribí este pequeño shot. Espero les guste.

**SINATRA**

Apartó la mirada de su propio reflejo mientras revisaba con cautela el resto del lugar. Un par de parejas se movían alrededor de la pista al ritmo de las melodías de la orquesta ubicada al fondo del salón. Los miembros de la banda estaban sentados en cuatro líneas (debían de ser entre veinticinco y treinta personas) todos usando el mismo saco color blanco con camisa negra. Pequeñas mesas para no más de cuatro personas rodeaban la pista permitiendo que los asistentes pudieran deleitar su bebida mientras disfrutaban del ambiente.

Él mismo estaba sentado en unos de los banquillos de la barra ubicada a un costado del salón. En la mano tenía lo que parecía ser un vaso de whisky que no dudó en llevar en sus labios. Y antes de que siquiera su boca pudiera saborearlo supo que no iba poder a ser así. Nada de ahí era real.

La escena era de una película, la cual no recordaba el título, que había visto cuando era un adolescente. Ese mismo panorama lo había usado para diversas pruebas en otros trabajos de extracción que le habían encomendado e incluso hace un par de semanas había soñado el mismo sueño. Por ello no le sorprendía que el cantante que subía al escenario no fuera otro que el mismísimo Frank Sinatra.

Esbozó una media sonrisa mientras le volvía a hacer señas al cantinero para que le sirviera otro trago. Mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano se dedicó a recordar qué cosas tenía pendiente para el asunto de Fisher. Si mal no recordaba en este momento Yusuf probaba en él uno de los componentes que había desarrollado para el encargo. Sabía que para probar su eficiencia el sujeto (en este caso él) debía de estar dormido al menos cinco minutos, o en tiempo de sueño, una hora.

Una vez que otro whisky estuvo frente a él se dedicó a observar a las personas ahí. Si iba a pasar una hora en el sueño lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutar. Se giró sobre su bancó dándole la espalda a la barra. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso mientras veía a su subconsciente (él cual parecía bastante tranquilo) en forma de proyecciones danzantes en la pista.

- "Un martini de manzana, por favor"- dijo una suave voz en su costado.

Arthur echó un vistazo a la silueta a un lado de él. La dama estaba enfundada en un vestido rosa tan claro que casi parecía blanco, el cabello ondulado estaba sujeto en un descuidado moño en la parte superior de su cabeza dejando sólo un rebelde mechón ondulado atravesando su rostro; sin embargo nada de eso le sugirió saber de quién se trataba a excepción de un rasgo distintivo: la estatura. Sabía que si quitaba los cinco centímetros que le aumentaban los zapatos la estatura de la mujer estaría por debajo del promedio.

- "No hay nada parecido*" – dijo mientras esbozaba media sonrisa

- "Es simplemente… creación pura*"- contestó ella mientras tomaba asiento en el banquillo junto a Arthur y él se giraba hacia ella.

Ariadne sonrió mientras aceptaba su copa de martini. Bebió un sorbo mientras Arthur seguía contemplándola. Sí, sólo era una proyección de su subconsciente pero ¿qué importaba? Sólo estaría ahí un poco más y todo quedaría como un sueño, pensó mientras esboza una media sonrisa y daba un sorbo a su vaso. Las parejas detuvieron su baile al momento en que la banda terminó de tocar y aplaudieron.

- "¿Bailamos?" – preguntó al mismo tiempo que Sinatra mencionaba el nombre de la siguiente canción.

Ella apartó su vista de las pocas parejas que quedaban y lo miró. Le sonrío ampliamente mientras dejaba su copa a medio tomar en la barra y bajaba del banco tomada de la mano de Arthur. Él la guió entre las personas hasta ubicarse en el centro de la pista. Las primeras notas sonaron y antes de que siquiera Sinatra pudiera cantar algo supo que canción era, _The way you look tonight, _bastante acorde a la situación. Se colocaron en posición y lentamente se deslizaron alrededor de la pista.

Una vez más tuvo que recordar que estaba soñando. Estaba seguro que si esa misma escena sucediera en la realidad (independientemente de las pocas o mejor dicho nulas posibilidades de que pudiera suceder) no le sería posible bailar como ahora lo hacía. No es que estuviera haciendo una gran coreografía sino que simplemente sentía que todo fluía como debía de fluir. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura ella parecía amoldarse perfectamente a él.

La giró sobre si misma para recibirla al frente con una sonrisa completa. Ariadne le sonrío mientras se acercaba más a él. El pulso de Arthur se aceleró al sentir el aliento de Ariadne muy cerca de su pecho y por un momento se olvidó de todo; de Fisher, de Cobb, del componente que estaban probando, de la investigación pero sobre todo de que estaba en un sueño. Casi por impulso la acercó un poco más él. Se sentía tan bien estar con ella. Con tan poca distancia entre ellos Arthur pudo empezar a cantarle suavemente al oído mientras veía que un leve tinte rojo se apoderaba de sus suaves mejillas.

_Lovely, never, ever change.__  
><em>_Keep that breathless charm._

Ella levantó suavemente su rostro para atravesarlo con su mirada chocolate. La tomó de la cintura y ella entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. La distancia entre ellos ya era inexistente

_Won't you please arrange it ?__  
><em>_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

La tela del vestido se sentía tan suave bajo sus dedos. Los dedos de Ariadne jugaban con su cabello perfectamente peinado pero no le importaba. Nada de ello importaba realmente.

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,__  
><em>_Just the way you look to-night._

Saboreó las últimas palabras de la canción en su boca junto al oído de Ariadne para después rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella. Sentía su aliento bailar sobre sus labios. Ella se mordió un poco los labios para dejarlos un poco más rojos. Acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella y acarició ligeramente sus labios con los de él. Arthur levantó la mirada para atrapar a Ariadne observándolo, un ligero sonrojo tenía sus mejillas resaltando el chocolate de sus ojos y las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz. Inhaló profundamente para volver a rozar sus labios.

La segunda caricia nunca llegó. Sintió como una figura de una pareja a lado de ellos lo empujaba accidentalmente haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sintió el golpe amortiguado por las almohadas. Abrió rápidamente los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente y se recuperada.

- "Y así querida, es como se despierta al hombre clave" – dijo en voz alta Eames observándolo con una mirada burlona – "Aunque creo que Arthur se la estaba pasando maravillosamente allá abajo."

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces para después darle una mirada reprobatoria a Eames. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese inglés!

- "¿Estás bien Arthur?" – preguntó una voz muy cerca de él.

Percibió un aroma a manzana cerca de él y se giró. Una pequeña figura estaba arrodillada a lado de las almohadas ubicadas en el piso para amortiguar su caída. Ariadne lo veía con una genuina preocupación en su rostro interrogante mientras su lenguaje corporal parecía decirle que no se movería de ahí hasta asegurarse. Asintió con la cabeza. Ella soltó un suspiro de preocupación y le sonrío. Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

En su cuello tenía una mascada de un color tan rosa que casi parecía blanco.


End file.
